Wie
by euphoria814
Summary: Holmcestowa seria, zabawa kanonem, incest


**część trzecia serii/alternatywna dla części czwartej**

 **poprzednia część Ktoś wie**

 **dla Tyone**

 **betowała Tyone**

* * *

Sherlock milczy, gdy samolot zawraca. Telefon Mycrofta był enigmatyczny i młodszy Holmes nie wie za bardzo, co o tym myśleć.

Moriarty nie żyje. Nie ma możliwości, by wciąż mógł panować nad swoim imperium złoczyńców. Sprawa jest jednak poważna, skoro odwołano Sherlocka z wygnania, z którego nigdy nie miał wrócić.

Prawda jest taka, że pogodził się z tym już w chwili, gdy podjął decyzję o zastrzeleniu Magnussena i nie żałował jej ani przez moment.

Nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć

Nikt nie mógł się o nich dowiedzieć.

Telefon Mycrofta zaniepokoił go. Jeśli ktoś bowiem podszywał się pod Moriarty'ego, mieli do czynienia z całkiem nową rozgrywką i przeciwnikiem, którego nie znali. Każdy inny dawno spoczywał dwa metry pod ziemią w drewnianej skrzyni, za którą zapłaciło państwo.

Zbrodnia nie popłacała.

Sherlock zaciska dłoń w pięść tak mocno, że przez cienką jasną skórę przebijają się kości. Nie wie, co ma myśleć o całej tej sytuacji i to niepokoi go najmocniej.

***

Zostaje zakwaterowany ponownie na Baker Street. John i Mary zajmują się sobą i dzieckiem, które lada dzień ma przyjść na świat, i Sherlock nie potrafi mieć im tego za złe. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie chce Watsona w tej rozgrywce. Sprawa z Magnussenem pokazała mu nie tylko, jak blisko z Mycroftem byli ujawnienia, ale i to, że John jest równie łatwym celem.

W mieszkaniu naprzeciwko zainstalowali się tajniacy i nawet nie ukrywają swojej obecności, ale Sherlock jest obojętny na tę bezczelność. Już dawno też przestał od ludzi wymagać jakiejś finezji. Jego głowę zaprząta kolejny krok nieznanego kryminalisty. Może następcy Moriarty'ego. Możliwe, że kogoś, kto przyćmi Jima.

Przez pierwszy tydzień jest jednak tak spokojnie, że Scotland Yard popada w typową dla siebie stagnację i Sherlock wie lepiej. Lestrade nie docenia przeciwnika, więc kiedy dojdzie do pierwszej zbrodni — zwrócą się do niego po pomoc. A on musi być w gotowości; to dlatego jeszcze żyje, bo jest im konieczny do ochrony Londynu.

Mycroft nie odwiedza go, ale to w tej chwili i tak nie byłoby to bezpieczne.

***

Lestrade zagląda do niego, gdy tylko Galeria Narodowa zostaje obrabowana. Widać w tym podpis Moriarty'ego. W zasadzie kamera uchwyciła mężczyznę łudząco podobnego do Jima, ale Sherlock nie pozwala się zmylić. To na jego oczach Moriarty popełnił samobójstwo. To z nim prowadził grę. Tylko oni dwaj znali się tak dobrze, by rozpoznać się nawet w tłumie własnych sobowtórów.

O pomyłce nie może być mowy. Ktokolwiek włamał się do galerii, nie był przeklętej pamięci Moriartym i Sherlock oznajmia to Lestrade'owi, który patrzy na niego z wahaniem.

— Mamy go na taśmach — mówi inspektor.

— Oko kamery nie jest doskonałe. Kamerę można oszukać — odpowiada Sherlock bez wahania.

— A ciebie nie — sarka technik i młodszy Holmes patrzy na niego zimno.

— Zrób zbliżenie na odbicie tej marnej podróbki w jednej w tamtych gablot — poleca mu sucho Sherlock i mężczyzna zaciska zęby, ale jego palce pracują szybko i sprawnie na klawiaturze.

Po chwili mają całkiem dobrej jakości ujęcie lewej strony twarzy kogoś, kto za Moriarty'ego chciałby się podawać. Sherlock pochyla się nad ekranem i wskazuje palcem na nierówną linię tuż przy szczęce mężczyzny.

— Tutaj — mówi, a źrenice Lestrade'a rozszerzają się.

— Masz rację! — odpowiada inspektor. — To chyba kawałek maski… Może faktyczny odlew, ale to jest tak dokładne, że nasz program wyszukiwania twarzy dał się oszukać. Ktokolwiek to jest, musiał współpracować z Moriartym.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Czuje, że coś im umyka. To było zbyt proste. Na ubraniu włamywacza widzi też wskazówki dotyczące ostatnich trzech miejsc, gdzie przebywał mężczyzna. Włamanie do Galerii Narodowej musiało zostać zaplanowane drobiazgowo i może to faktycznie spuścizna Jima. Moriarty jednak nie pochwalił się tym tuż przed swoją śmiercią, co nie ma sensu, bo Jim był klasycznym narcyzem. Potwierdził swoją megalomanię, emitując nagranie siebie w klejnotach koronnych.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, bo Lestrade zna najwyraźniej szczegóły dotyczące zajścia z Magnussenem. Inspektor ewidentnie stracił zaufanie do jego oceny sytuacji, a to musiał odbudować sprawami, które rozgryzał z łatwością. Jak dawniej. Jak dawny Sherlock, który nie musiał fingować swojej śmierci, bo Moriarty przystawił go do muru. Sherlock, który nie pozwolił się oszukać mężczyźnie stosującemu te same techniki myślowe co on.

Sherlock bez wahania podaje lokalizację, gdzie obraz mógł być przetransportowany.  
Miejsce na tyle w pobliżu galerii, by nie wyglądało podejrzanie. Na tyle daleko, by miało margines bezpieczeństwa.

— Co skradziono? — pyta, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

— Alegorię Czasu i Miłości Broziniego… — odpowiada Lestrade rozproszony rozkazami, którego wydaje przez krótkofalówkę.

— Bronzino — poprawia go Sherlock i marszczy brwi.

Z wszystkich dzieł sztuki, które znajdowały się w galerii, to nie należy do najbardziej imponujących. Nie wie, co o tym myśleć, więc notuje w pamięci, że później należy wpasować to w fakty, i wraca na Baker Street.

***

Pościg trwa. Londynem wstrząsają kolejne kradzieże, a ktokolwiek podszywa się pod Moriarty'ego, robi się coraz zuchwalszy. Sherlock rozpoznaje styl Jima bez problemu. Obaj byli w końcu konsultantami — po przeciwnych stronach, ale zawsze geniuszami w swej dziedzinie. I to nie jest możliwe, bo Jim Moriarty nie żyje. Sherlock nawet zapisuje to ogromnymi literami na środku podziurawionej kulami tapety.

Tajniacy z naprzeciwka w ciągu miesiąca zabrali swoje rzeczy i nikt nie obserwuje już Baker Street co wydaje się dziwne. Sherlock wie, że jest wolny — tak prawdziwie wolny — i nikt nie zabierze mu tej wolności. Nie musi wyprowadzać się z Baker Street i nikt nie obserwuje każdego jego kroku.

Lestrade ponownie zaczyna go traktować jak konieczny element każdej sprawy — nie tylko tych dotyczących Moriarty'ego — i wszystko wydaje się układać.

Odczekują z Mycroftem kolejny tydzień, nim Sherlock przebiera się za bezdomnego i jedzie do jego mieszkania.

Starszy Holmes czeka już na niego w salonie, popijając herbatę. Unosi jedną brew, widząc jego strój, ale nie komentuje. Nie mówi w zasadzie nic, tylko wstaje ze swojego fotela i idzie w stronę sypialni. Sherlock podąża za nim nie dlatego, że tego potrzebuje, ale dlatego, że chce.

— Rozbierz się — poleca mu Mycroft cicho.

Jego ton wydaje się pozbawiony emocji, ale Sherlock widzi więcej niż inni.  
Sherlock wie. I Mycroft wie, że Sherlock wie. Nie muszą mówić tego na głos. Obaj są Holmesami.

Sherlock zrzuca z siebie niepotrzebne warstwy materiału i kładzie się na brzuchu na chłodnej pościeli, która sprawia, że na jego skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka. Mycroft nie czeka nawet na to, żeby wygodnie się ułożył. Krępuje jego stopy szybko i sprawnie, a potem kolej przychodzi na ręce i Sherlocka zaczyna ogarniać całkiem znajomy spokój.

— Nie musiałeś się przebierać — mówi Mycroft.

— Wiem — odpowiada krótko Sherlock.

Nie dodaje, że wolał się zabezpieczyć po całej sprawie z Magnussenem. Przed Baker Street nie kręcą się już nawet ludzie Mycrofta, co wydaje się dziwne, więc nikt nie kontroluje jego ruchów, ale wciąż nie poznali tożsamości tajemniczego przeciwnika, więc powinni uważać. Aż do momentu, gdy i on znajdzie się dwa metry pod ziemią zaraz obok człowieka, którego pracę tak wiernie kopiuje.

Mycroft uderza go w pośladek, ale nie rozciera miejsca na skórze, które na pewno zaczęło się czerwienić. Kolejne razy przypominają bardziej karę, niż cokolwiek do tej pory razem robili, chociaż Mycroft nie wydaje się na niego zły. Starszy Holmes dyszy już po chwili, co jest dziwne, bo nigdy wcześniej nie wkładał w to tak wiele siły.

Pośladki pieką Sherlocka, ale jego umysł nie szybuje. To wciąż za mało, chociaż zrobił się już przyjemnie twardy od pocierania o miękką pościel na łóżku brata.

Mycroft nachyla się nad jego plecami i Sherlock nagle czuje pierwsze ugryzienie.

Jest zaskoczony, ale to jedna z tych przyjemnych nowości, które posyłają dreszcze w dół jego podbrzusza. Mycroft jeszcze nigdy nie podjął żadnej próby trwałego oznaczenia go. Nigdy nie zostawiał śladów, ale to dzisiejsze spotkanie od samego początku wydawało się inne. Bardziej nerwowe, jakby na nowo musieli wyznaczyć granice, a nie wiedzieli, jak daleko mogą się posunąć.

Mycroft ewidentnie zachowywał się inaczej, a teraz te ugryzienia, po których na pewno zostają ślady zębów, wyglądają jak czysta desperacja.

Sherlock wie. Sherlock nie potrzebuje słów. Sam czuł się podobnie, gdy stał oko w oko z Magnussenem i nie miał wyjścia.

Mycroft zaciska palce boleśnie na jego biodrach, gdy przyciska swoje krocze do jego obitego tyłka. Szorstka tkanina tylko potęguje dyskomfort i Sherlock kocha to. Kocha każdą sekundę, bo Mycroft jest twardy i dyszy w jego kark, wbijając swoje zęby w miękką skórę tak mocno, że pewnie pojawiają się zakrwawione ślady. Może Sherlock przez tygodnie będzie mógł je oglądać w lustrze i dotykać opuszkami palców.

Może Mycroft ugryzie go tak mocno, że niektóre z nich staną się jasnymi bliznami, które na zawsze oznaczą go jako własność jego brata.

Nie miałby nic przeciwko i wie, że Mycroft o tym wie.

Wie, że znaczy bardzo wiele dla Mycrofta, chociaż nie mówią tego na głos.

Dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyło go, że starszy Holmes odesłał swoich ludzi. Nawet w czasach w miarę bezpiecznych, gdy Sherlock mieszkał jeszcze z Johnem, przy Baker Street zawsze ktoś się kręcił. Możliwe, że Mycroft uznał, że nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia, ale to mało prawdopodobne. Tam gdzieś w Londynie czaiła się podróbka Jima Moriarty'ego kradnąca obrazy i rzadkie okazy biżuterii. Sherlock odzyskał co do jednej sztuki i nikt nie zginął, ale wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Rozprasza go dźwięk rozsuwanego rozporka i coś lepkiego przeciska się między jego pośladki. Sherlock ma ochotę załkać, kiedy ciepły penis Mycrofta dotyka jego wejścia. Czuje, że od jego brata nie oddziela go lateks i to jest jeszcze lepsze. Nie może powstrzymać się od wypięcia, ale Mycroft wycofuje biodra.

— Zranisz się — karci go cicho, a potem dociska mocniej do pościeli.

Kontroluje wszystkie ich ruchy, a Sherlockowi pozostaje leżeć i na to pozwalać.

Mycroft zawsze dążył do takiej sytuacji. Dlatego przy mieszkaniu Sherlocka zawsze kręcił się ktoś z jego prywatnej drużyny agentów. Jego brat w ten sposób dawał mu też znać o tym, że dba o jego bezpieczeństwo. O tym, jak wiele Sherlock naprawdę dla niego znaczy.

Słowa nie grały nigdy roli w ich relacji.

Tak jak teraz, gdy Mycroft bez wahania rozchyla jego pośladki i wchodzi w niego jednym palcem. Bardzo dokładnie nawilża krąg mięśni, prawie doprowadzając go do łkania.  
Zawsze był bardzo drobiazgowy i nie pozwoliłby sobie skrzywdzić Sherlocka.

Nikomu nie pozwoliłby tego zrobić.

Kolejny palec nie wchodzi już tak łatwo, ale rozciąganie wciąż jest przyjemne. Stanowi ciekawą odmianę od ciągłego pieczenia ściskanych przez Mycrofta pośladków.

Starszy Holmes nie pozwoliłby sobie skrzywdzić Sherlocka, chyba że Sherlock sam chciałby właśnie tego. Od tego częściowo przecież się zaczęło — ból wyzwalał tak wiele myśli. Oczyszczał jak ogień. I było w tym wszystkim coś poetyckiego, bo czasami tuż po sesji klapsów Sherlock czuł właśnie, jakby jego ciało spalało się, a Mycroft był chłodnym okładem.

Tym razem jest jednak inaczej. Sherlock czuje to w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Tym razem w tym wszystkim chodzi równie mocno o Mycrofta, jak i o niego. Jakby starszy Holmes też potrzebował swego rodzaju katharsis. Możliwe, że powinni porozmawiać o Magnussenie, ale Sherlock nie potrafi się chyba jeszcze na to zdobyć.

Mycroft wchodzi w niego jednym pchnięciem, swoją wagą przyszpilając go do łóżka, i Sherlock połyka jęk, bo jedyne, co teraz może zrobić, to odchylić głowę tak, by widzieć czerwone policzki brata. Starszy Holmes trzyma dłonie oparte na jego łopatkach, unieruchamiając go całkowicie swoją wagą.

Wycofuje biodra i wbija się ponownie, rozgrzewając wnętrze Sherlocka delikatnym tarciem, które wciąż się tam gdzieś znajduje, pomimo całej tej sesji rozciągania. Mycroft najwyraźniej chce, aby Sherlock poczuł każdy centymetr jego ciała, i to jest dobre.

Wydaje się, że z każdym powolnym ruchem jego brat chce mu powiedzieć: patrz, co dla ciebie zrobiłem, a teraz to odbieram. Przyjmiesz wszystko, co ci dam. Jesteś mój.

Sherlock nie potrafi inaczej o tym myśleć za każdym razem, gdy Mycroft uderza biodrami o jego pośladki, wchodząc aż po sam trzon. Mieszając preejakulat z nawilżaczem, którego wcześniej użył. Naznaczając go nie tylko śladami na skórze, ale też zapachem.

I Sherlock wie, co się za tym wszystkim kryje. To jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nie mówią, więc nie podejmuje tematu.

Ale wie i sama ta myśl jest przyjemna.

Wie, że znaczy dla Mycrofta wiele.

Wie, że Mycroft zawsze nad nim czuwał i będzie czuwał.

Wie, że Mycroft zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Ta ostatnia myśl uderza go wyjątkowo mocno i nagle dociera do niego, że jedyną osobą, która zna Moriarty'ego tak dobrze jak on sam, jest właśnie Mycroft. Razem przecież rozbijali siatkę szpiegowską Jima i starszy Holmes jest równie obeznany z metodami działań Moriarty'ego jak Sherlock. Ma też dostęp do sieci telewizyjnej Londynu, a przede wszystkim do niezliczonych godzin nagrań.

Wszystkiego, co zdobyli podczas eliminowania zagrożenia, gdy Sherlock udawał martwego.

W Sherlocka nagle uderza, że podczas tych wszystkich kradzieży nikt nie zginął. Co do jednego dzieła sztuki zostały odzyskane, a Mycroft nie zainteresował się żadną ze spraw.

Nie potrafi przestać myśleć o tej chwili, gdy siedział w samolocie w drodze do miejsca, z którego nigdy by już nie wrócił, a Mycroft uratował go jednym telefonem. Zdążył zapewne ustawić wszystko w ostatniej chwili. Dwie godziny później, a Sherlock byłby już pod przykrywką na nieznanej długości geograficznej.

Mycroft wbija się w niego mocniej i gryzie w ramię tak mocno, że tym razem na pewno przebił skórę. Oczy Sherlocka przewracają się w głąb czaszki, gdy całkiem niespodziewanie dochodzi.

Mycroft sztywnieje tuż nad nim, jakby sam się tego nie spodziewał.

I Sherlock nagle wie, że jego starszy brat przywrócił do życia jedynego człowieka, do którego pokonania konieczny był młodszy z Holmesów.

Sherlock nagle wie, że mężczyzną, za którym uganiał się po Londynie od miesięcy, jest Mycroft.

Jego brat gładzi kciukiem najświeższe ugryzienie i milczy, jakby na coś czekał.

I Sherlock nagle wie też, że Mycroft wie, że on wie.

Pcha biodrami w górę, żeby nabić się mocniej na członek swojego brata, chociaż jego cały tyłek jest tak wrażliwy, że każdy ruch stanowi torturę. Jego penis pulsuje, błaga o uwagę, a on leży w kałuży własnej spermy.

Mycroft wbija się w niego mocniej, zaciskając palce boleśnie na najnowszym ugryzieniu.

I Sherlock nagle wie, że wciąż nic się nie zmieniło.


End file.
